Vehicle operators often encounter snow and/or ice that accumulates on the window wiper assembly either while the vehicle is parked outside in the winter weather conditions and/or at certain times during vehicle operation during periods of precipitation in below freezing temperatures. Unfortunately, the accumulated ice and snow often causes the wiper blades to lose their effectiveness in clearing the window which may result in alarmingly poor visibility. The driver then has to pull over, exit the vehicle and dislodge the buildup of ice and snow from the wiper blade assembly. This is typically done by slamming the wiper blades against the windshield or window glass, by violently shaking the wiper blade assembly or in some other way. Unfortunately, the conditions that initially led to the accumulation of ice and snow on the wiper assembly may remain in effect for a substantial period of time, forcing the driver to repeat this procedure a number of times before reaching his destination. Clearly this represents a substantial safety hazard to the driver both during the operation of the vehicle and when he exits the vehicle along a busy and slick road to clean the wiper assembly. It also represents an annoying and distressing inconvenience that may even physically challenge elderly drivers who must leave the vehicle in subfreezing temperatures in order to remove the ice and snow from the windshield wiper assembly.
This document relates to a new and improved window wiper system providing for enhanced performance in winter weather conditions. This system allows one to remotely remove accumulated ice and snow from the windshield wiper assembly without leaving the interior the vehicle.